1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for testing an image capturing function of a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, more electronic devices, (e.g., cell phones, PDAs, notebook computers) have cameras to capture images. In order to provide qualified electronic devices to consumers, it is necessary to examine the images captured by the electronic devices.
One typical method to test the image capturing function of the electronic device includes following steps: taking a photo of an object; and inspecting whether the image has any visible defect to determine whether the image capturing function of the electronic device is satisfactory. However, the typical test method needs operators to manually inspect the photo captured by the electronic device, which is inefficient, and the test result may be not accurate.
In order to test the image capturing function of the electronic device more efficiently, an automatic test software has been designed. The electronic device takes a photo of a standard picture card, and the test software is used to automatically compare the picture card and the photo captured by the electronic device to determine whether the image capturing function of the electronic device is satisfactory. However, the distance and angle at which the electronic device captures the photo is variable, and the test result may be not accurate.
A test system and method for testing an image capturing function of an electronic device efficiently and accurately is desired.